ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FRIENDS
"FRIENDS" '''is a song in "Friends Forever." sung by Lauren Tom, Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, Bobby Moynihan, Kate Micucci, Jacob Hopkins, Terrell Ransom, Jr., Courtney Shaw and Kyla Rae Kowalewski. The song is originally performed by Marshmello & Anne-Marie. Kuki sang it during the future for Numbuh 3's friends. Lyrics '''Numbuh 3: Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh You say you love me, I say you crazy We're nothing more than friends You're not my lover, more like a brother I known you since we were like ten, yeah Gumball '''and '''Darwin: Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! When you say you love me, that make me crazy Here we go again Numbuh 3: Don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Webby: Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-EN-D-S Wombat: Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-EN-D-S F-R-I-EN-D-S Gumball: Have you got no shame? You looking insane Turning up at my door Darwin: It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring Haven't we been here before? Gumball '''and '''Darwin: Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! Have you got no shame? You looking insane Here we go again Numbuh 3: So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Wombat: Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?) Louie: Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?) Webby: Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-EN-D-S Gumball: Haven't I made it obvious? Darwin: Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?) Anais: Want me to spell it out for you? (to spell it out for you?) F-R-I-EN-D-S F-R-I-EN-D-S Gumball '''and '''Darwin: F-R-I-EN-D-S That's how you f****** spell "friends" F-R-I-EN-D-S Get that shit inside your head No, no, yeah, uh, ahh F-R-I-EN-D-S Webby: We're just friends Numbuh 3: So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going nowhere without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Huey: Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?) Dewey: Haven't I made it clear? (Yeah, I made it very clear) Louie: Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo) F-R-I-EN-D-S (I said F-R-I-EN-D-S) Numbuh 3: Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious) Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear) Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-EN-D-S F-R-I-EN-D-S Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ohh ohh ah Ahh oh, ahh oh, ahh oh